Arei
A small, but a warlike craftworld. By common opinion is considered very gloomy and harsh in comparison with other craftworlds. They are in constant combat readiness and participate in small military conflicts throughout the galaxy. The craftworld is not accustomed to standing in one place and constantly travels the galaxy. They appreciate the honour and dignity above all and are ready to come to the rescue with ease if they consider it worthy of the warrior's honour. History Before the Fall Eldar that entered the craftworld Arei despised their "fallen" brothers, they placed the remains of their lost culture and saved many of their race. Basically on Arei were followers of the goddess Lileath therefore in the craftworld there was not a strong split of society and after the Fall Arei Eldar easily rallied. Even before the beginning of the Fall craftworld Arei has long been in the way and watched from the side, in the inevitable death of his race. After the Fall Those who saw the death of their race, Arei for a long time drifted outside the galaxy trying as far as possible to stay away from the Eye of Terror. Many Eldar of Arei believed they were alone in the universe. And only after almost two millennia with Arei contacted the craftworld Alaitoc. Internal organization The craftworld Arei is solely ruled by a titled Ruler, he is also the leader of the ruling family (at the moment it's house of Siel). Also, exists Governing Council - a group of the Eldar great houses of Arei. The great houses of Arei whose history goes back to the time before the Fall. They discuss the decrees with the Ruler and can influence his decisions, protest against the decrees and to be active in the political life of the crfatworld. The Ruler cannot approve the decree until he is agreed with at least one-half of the members of the Council, as well as members of the Council cannot independently approve the decree, without the consent of the Ruler. Great Houses of Arei: *''Aizilar'' *''Ulzaran'' *''Mittlandyr'' *''Oracil'' *''Teliashan'' *''Faal-Dasir'' *''Haliashan'' *''Istraesir'' Arei Rulers archive: *'Dallansyr Thainor' - the first Ruler in Arei history *'Yaisenyr Thainor' *'Galadian Haliashan' - the first Ruler of Arei of the house Haliashan, usurper of the throne. *'Lenmear Siel' - the first Ruler of Arei of the house Siel *'Illinsia Siel' *'Karanmir Siel' *'Ellaolinda Siel' *'Arandyr Mittlandyr' – temporary regent of Arei *'Nimaytia Siel' *'Andanalar Siel' *'Lirialhel Siel' – current Ruler of Arei In comparison with other craftworlds, Arei Eldar is considered very chaste, they are also considered gloomy, harsh and rational. The style of architecture and clothes on Arei is dominated by cold and neutral colours (for example, white, grey, blue and black), and the style itself implies elegance, but modesty. Despite the overall severity and chastity, Arei has many holidays. Especially popular in the Arei is Military and Magical paths. Before the Fall on Arei revered Lileath, the Eldar goddess here for her built a lot of temples and statues and she is still revered. Notable Arei Eldar *'Ruler Lirialhel' of the house Siel – Arei Ruler *'Supreme Autarch Ealladrian' of the house Mittlandyr – army leader of Arei *'Autarch Keldar', the Silver Eyes *'Autarch Kayloent' of the house Oracil *'Autarch Aliaset' of the house Faal-Dasir *'Supreme Warlock Houdrandyr' of the house Ulzaran *'Farseer Meanihel' of the house Aizilar *'Avelerion' of the house Oracil – the leader of the House *'Lendrana' of the house Mittlandyr – the leader of the House *'Leatriss' of the house Mittlandyr ' ''– heiress of the House *Dire Avenger '''Exarch Gialmash from the Shrine of Golden Sword *Warp Spider Exarch Shokhan form the Shrine of Rapid Creek *Howling Banshee Exarch Niartel from the Shrine of Faithful Blade *'Morvaen' – famous writer and scholar *'Tai Arovik' – eminent geographer, a space explorer and discoverer *'Keoleth' of the house Faal-Dasir – diplomat and ambassador of Arei *'Leinia' – outstanding Bonesinger *'Rogue Arahain' of the house Haliashan, the Bladedancer of Khaine's – the legendary rogue-warrior, the son of '''Autarch Arachorn' *'Ranger Ranadyr ' *'Farseer Niraya''' of the house Teliashan – twin sister of '''Niray', now dead'' *'Farsser Niray' of the house Teliashan – twin brother of '''Niraya', now dead'' *'Autarch Arachorn' of the house Haliashan – now Wraithlord Vassals colonies of Exodites *'Eliathes' *'Maitra'an' *'Zeitraszor' Category:Craftworlds Category:Eldar